Rainbow Dash: Singularity
by Pablo Arthur Fawkes
Summary: A selection of short stories about Rainbow Dash and the concept of singularity. Chapter one: RD has fallen in love with Yuu, a Japanese accountant that appeared in Equestria. Inspired by the first chapter of "Cuddling is the Best Remedy." Chapter two: Rainbow Dash flies real fast and meets a black hole Chapter three, Twilight and RD go stargazing. Creative advisor, Ash "Danger" Ley
1. Hugging doesn't really cure anything

Yuu woke up. Yuu felt the soft mattress move around him as he stretched his back muscles. Yuu felt the warm softness of the duvet covering him. Yuu felt the warmth of the hoof resting on his chest. Rainbow Dash, despite her harsh personality, was very interested in cuddling. Yuu felt her move in his embrace.

"Morning," Yuu said, smiling down at her, "How are you?"

"I'm good" She replied, snuggling closer to Yuu.

They lay next to each other for a while, periodically cuddling closer to each other. Yuu turned his head to her, pulling her body closer to his. "Hey, do you think we need to get breakfast?"

Rainbow cuddled closer to Yuu. "I just want to lay here and cuddle. Food isn't as important."

Yuu pulled her close. They both lie on the bed for several hours. Yuu hugged her tighter.

"Hey, are you sure you aren't hungry," Yuu said, cuddling closer.

"Your love is all the nourishment I need," She replied, snuggling closer.

Yuu held her tighter.

She squeezed close to Yuu.

Yuu hugged her tighter.

Yuu's ribs cracked, and he soon heard hers do the same. Soon, both of them had full sets of broken ribs.

They held each other closer.

Their skin fused, connecting the two of them eternally. They pulled each other closer. Soon their nervous and respiratory systems linked. Their hearts pumped blood between their connected bodies.

They both snuggled closer.

Their flesh fused and contracted. They crushed into a rough sphere. They squeeze smaller and smaller, finally settling smaller than the head of a pin. Their gravitational pull increases significantly, pulling them towards the centre of the earth harder than before. The sheets they had been laying on fuses to them, getting pulled in. They stayed at the same size. As they started fusing with the bed, the rest of the loose objects; furniture, books etc.; got pulled towards them. Within half an hour they had merged with the majority of their shared house. Within an hour, their city has been demolished. Within a week, the earth was no longer there.

instead, there is now a ball the size of the head of a pin.

Yuu cuddles rainbow dash tighter.

The End.


	2. Racing yourself to the edge

Rainbow Dash walked to the starting line. She stretched her legs and wings out. She limbered up. She jumped forward and flapped her wings real hard. She kept flapping her wings and she started moving really really quick. She went so fast that in a matter of seconds she pierced the heavens. She flew past different planets and asteroids. Within an hour, she reached a black hole. She got messed up pretty bad.

"Aw heck," She exclaimed, as she got stretched out and squashed at the same time, creating an agonising effect.

The End.


	3. Coming together within the universe

Rainbow Dash walked to the Golden Oaks library. She had been flying for most of the day. She knocked on the door. Twilight opened it and showed her in.

"Are you excited for what I'm going to show you?"

"Not really," Rainbow replied.

"Oh, you should be. The oldest star in the sky is 23 million light years away, and, by what we currently know, it went supernova 23 million years ago. So, we should be watching a star explode today!"

"Yeah, cool..." Rainbow Dash wanted to see explosions closer up.

Twilight lead Rainbow to the window she used to look at stars.

As she set up the telescope, she heard Rainbow Dash sigh.

"How long until the star goes kablooey?"

"Just wait a second, Dashie."

Rainbow Dash scowled at Twilight. "Only Pinkie can call me that." She said sternly.

"Sorry, Rainbow. I didn't mean to... I thought it was just a nickname."

They stayed silent as Twilight continued setting up the telescope.

"Okay, it's done. The supernova should happen in about half an hour, so I can show you a few constellations if you want."

"Nah, thanks," Rainbow said, looking towards the library, "Hey, I've been wanting to widen my reading. is there anything you could suggest that is kinda like Daring Do?"

"Yeah, I have a list that I was going to give to you. I'll go get it."

After several minutes of the two ponies discussing the pros and cons of each book, a bell rang, signalling that the supernova was going to start.

"Come on, we can talk about the books after." Twilight said, walking briskly towards the telescope.

"You know," Rainbow Dash started, "The way you were talking about 'by what we currently know' and 'we should be watching a star explode' made it seem like it could happen within a few days. How did you get it down to an alarm?"

"The current science has shown a time that is about accurate to a few minutes. We might have to wait for up to an hour."

Rainbow Dash put her eye to the lens. She frowned, looked up, wiped her eyes and looked back.

"Uh, Twi? Is it happening or is the lens just blurry?"

Twilight Sparkle looked up to the sky. she didn't expect to see anything much, but she thought that the supernova would be a little visible.

a quarter of the sky shone like it was day.

"RAINBOW DASH! Stop looking!" she screamed, seeing her friend still squinting through the lens.

"Whoa, it got really bright really quick. I though you wanted me to look, Twi."

"The science said it shouldn't be this bright. something weird's going on." Twilight turned to her bedroom door, "Spike! Come here and take a letter."

Rainbow stood staring at the sky. "I never thought astrology could be this cool. I might need to over here a little more, Twi."

Spike walked in, bleary eyed, "You said you wouldn't need me. I was finally catching up on the sleep I lost last time you got in trouble. What do you want me to write?"

Twilight stood up in a vaguely regal position, "Dear Princess Celestia. It may have come to your attention that the sky's real messed up. Do something about it, stars are your job. Maybe Luna might need to help, but whatever, just do your royal job and stop us from dying or whatever. Your fearful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike re-read the letter, "Twilight, are you sure this is how you want to word it? The Princesses don't react well to this kind of encouragement."

"Spuke, I don't care. There is a supernova that is possibly threatening our lives. Send the Faust-damned letter!"

"Fine, bossy," Spike blew green flame onto the parchment, "Done, what now?"

"Aw, dude. It's gone!" Rainbow lamented the passing of the most awesome celestial event she had ever seen.

"WHAT? Where did it go?" Twilight stared at the sky and saw no extra-ordinary brightness, "Rainbow, what exactly happened to it?"

"Well, it was there, real bright, then it got smaller and less bright, and now it's gone. Not much to say, really. it was fun while it lasted, though."

Spike burped up a cloud of glitter, which then became a royal parchment.

"My dearest Twilight," Spike read, with a grin on his face, "it may have come to your attention that the sky is no longer messed up. The brightness was calculated and posted in all current scientific journals. If you had read these, rather than messing up errands for your little peon friends, you would have known. Next time you feel like disrespecting me, please have the courage to do it yourself, rather than having your slave write it. Speaking of which, the human rights council have been talking and we would like to discuss the ethics of a baby servant. We will contact you about this soon. Your LITERAL GOD mentior, Princess Celestia"

Twlighyt looked at Spike, then to the pile of scientific papers she was stockpiling to binge read. "Aw heck."

"Hey Twi, how come nobody ever told me how cool astrology could be. What this effect called?" Rainbow asked.

"What effect?"

"The one where all the stars seem like they're all getting closer together and bigger around the point where the supernova happened"

"What?" Twilight looked to the sky once more and saw that the effect Rainbow Dash had described was happening. All the stars were getting closer to the point the supernova happened.

"Is that not a known effect? Spike, write it down. Call it the "Rainbow Dash Singularity" effect.

Twilight felt herself getting hotter. no doubt the sun's higher mass was getting pulled towards the black hole that had just occurred.


End file.
